


Delicious

by Jukebox Hero (LucysPromDress)



Series: A Little Bit of Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Innuendo, Sexual Content, Smitten Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucysPromDress/pseuds/Jukebox%20Hero
Summary: Hunter Dean meets Mythology Professor Cas, and major Chemistry happens.*Part of the 30 Day OTP -- Destiel Drabble Challenge!**All works are stand-alone unless noted.





	Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> Day two prompt is 'sharing a milkshake'.  
> Enjoy!

Their fourth date was as successful as the first three, the first of which had consisted of Cas putting a sword through one of the Norse gods the Mythology professor had discussed with Sam and Dean, posing as FBI agents, earlier that afternoon.

Yes, fuck off, it counted.

There had been a body burning and ash burial, but after that, there had been pizza. Pizza and beer and excited conversation from Cas. While the ganking of a demi-god was old hat to Sam and Dean it was all new to Cas, and he had seemed to take to it like a duck to water. He wasn’t an excitable teenager or a shrieking housewife, he was actually somebody who knew his shit and could help, knew that the Winchester’s were hunters of the weird and lived on the road, and still, he had stuck around.

Maybe they could train him up. Get him into this life, take him with them. That wouldn’t really be a kindness though, no matter how interested he seemed in this kind of thing. Even if Dean was attracted to him, and that attraction was mutual. Blatantly, obviously, mutual. The heat and sexual tension between the pair was nearly tangible from the second they had met, shaking hands and not letting go. The staring and smiles. The horrifying flirting on both ends. Tangible. Hot. Epic, one night stand sex might have even been on that menu. And all it took was Sam opening his fat mouth to kill that vibe.

 _‘Get a room, guys,’_.

It wasn’t dead or in need of CPR, but that sentence had drawn their attention to the attraction and had effectively put an end to the night. The night, but not whatever was between Cas and Dean. The next morning a sleepy Dean who had been on the road all night had woken up to a call from a serious sounding Cas asking him to lunch, if he was still around.

By noon, Dean and Sam had made it back to the town they’d just left. Lunch turned into dinner, dinner turned into stargazing in an empty field on the hood of the Impala. There wasn’t sex or any kissing, but there was a whole lot of staring and some really awkward hand holding. That was two days ago, and Dean couldn’t make himself leave.

He didn’t know what was wrong with him.

“Excuse me for a minute,” Cas said, standing and placing his napkin on the table next to his plate, took two steps away and looked back at Dean. “Oh, if the waitress comes back while I’m gone will you ask her for a water refill for me?”

Dean nodded his agreement and watched the other man retreat down the dimly lit hall of the diner and disappear around the corner, presumably to the restroom in the back. He had a perfect ass. A beautiful, well-hidden body under that stupid coat he always seemed to wear that was now draped over the bench in the Impala. Was he even real?

A second or two passed and blinking himself back into reality, he noticed that the waitress was there collecting their plates, refilling their drinks and leaving the desserts Dean and Cas had ordered; a slice of cherry pie for Dean and a chocolate milkshake for Cas. The waitress threw Dean a wink as she added a second straw to the glass.

Was it that obvious?

A few minutes later Cas was back and sliding into the empty side of their booth.

“Two straws?” That was the first thing he’d said, the first observation he’d made as he plucked the cherry from the whipped cream that topped the tall glass in front of him.

“I think they want us to share,” Dean joked, watching as Cas sucked the cherry into his mouth, swirling it around a bit to clean off the whipped cream on it, and then dragging it slowly back into his mouth with his tongue.

Maybe slowly was an exaggeration or a happy thought, but Dean was transfixed. That pink tongue, licking at the cream that was left on his bottom lip, wetting them, enticing — Cas had to know what he was doing. Innocently, he shoved the glass to the center of the table toward Dean.

“We can do that. Share, if you want, but,” he lifted a corner of his mouth. “you have to let me taste your pie,”

“Deal,” Dean slid his saucer to Cas, but instead of leaning to the milkshake in the center of the table, he was on his feet and sliding into the booth next to Cas. He trimmed off a bite of the pie with his fork and offered it to Cas, who took it, wrapping his lips around the tines and pulled back slowly, half-lidded eyes focused on Dean’s the whole time. Jesus, the sounds he made were obscenely pornographic and drew more than one look from around them.

This had escalated quickly.

Cas chewed with a closed mouth and made a show of his throat and its reflexes when he swallowed. “Your turn,” Cas didn’t take his eyes off of Dean as he reached over to his milkshake and scooped up a bit on his finger, grinning as he held the finger out to Dean. Scooting closer to him, Dean didn’t disappoint. Cas’ finger disappeared slowly between his lips, lips that didn’t stop when the ice cream was gone, but continued, moving down to the hand, stopping when resistance was met.

“Oh, God,” Cas gasped when Dean’s mouth sucked his finger, sliding back up, and pulled off with an obscene pop.

His spit-slick finger hung uselessly between them until, at once, they moved toward each other, their lips finding each other while bodies pressed together in a dance that wasn’t going to be denied anymore. They parted long enough to throw down a few bills to cover the dinner they’d had and rushed, holding hands out to the Impala, exchanging little touches and hot kisses as they drove, and then sprinted for the privacy that Cas’ house offered.


End file.
